


Challenges

by Dibsanddabs



Series: Challenges [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, First Smut Fic, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Skinny!Steve, Smut, Subspace, gentledom!bucky, little!steve, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes to be challenged and Bucky likes to reward him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> This is the first smut fic I've put up, please be kind  
> I'm thinking of writing more in this universe, let me know if you'd want that.  
> Kudos gets you a (imaginary) cookie, comments get you (imaginary) cake  
> Thanks for reading

Steve had always been one for challenges. 

It had all started when Bucky noticed Steve would challenge himself to do meaningless tasks around the apartment when he had nothing better to do. He’d challenge himself to read an entire book in less than an hour, or see how long he could keep objects balanced on his head. Silly things that had no meaning, but he enjoyed the feeling of completing them. Perhaps this came from feeling a lack of accomplishment in the actual life, he was too small, too weak, couldn’t do the things he wanted to. The small challenges let him pretend for a moment. 

Bucky didn’t comment on the odd habit, he wasn’t hurting anyone and his challenges never damaged their stuff or Steve in any way. One day though, he had an idea. 

“Think you could name all the states in less than five minutes?” He asked Steve when the other was obviously bored. Steve set to it immediately, not questioning why Bucky would ask him that, just stepping up to the challenge and completing it with a bright smile on his face. Bucky felt like he’d hit a gold mine. 

-

Their relationship had evolved since then. An unseen consequence had also come from Bucky's challenges. Steve would never let himself be taken care of, but after he’d completed a particularly difficult challenge, like arranging all the cupboards or standing on his tiptoes for more than three minutes without falling, Bucky would reward him. It started small at first, a cup of cocoa being one of Steve’s favourites, but escalated gradually at the same rate as the challenges. Steve would get a back massage for his aching spine or have an entire meal cooked for him by Bucky without having to help. It made Bucky happy to be able to take care of Steve from time to time, and it made Steve happy to have a small accomplishment recognised.

-

They never really knew where the change happened, when the challenges stopped being so innocent. Bucky didn’t bother to think about it, looking at Steve over the top of his book. 

“Ten more minutes babydoll.” He said softly. He’d stopped feeling mean for enforcing the challenges, it was what Steve wanted, needed even. The blond was currently squirming in his seat on the couch, trying to focus on the book in front of him but obviously focussing on the fact that he needed the bathroom. He’d drunk two pints of water an hour previously, well fifty minutes previously, and had been challenged to hold it for an hour. He bit his lip so as not to whimper, mind set. Ten minutes was achievable. By the time Bucky said one minute to go, Steve was whimpering out loud, biting his knuckles. “Don’t you dare wet yourself on our couch.” Bucky said warningly, though they both knew there was no threat behind it. Bucky counted down the last ten seconds silently before leaning over to Steve and kissing his forehead. “Go on baby, you can go.” He’d barely gotten the sentence out before Steve had sprinted out of the room. Bucky chuckled to himself, marking his page in his book and standing as well. He went to the kitchen, pulling out their tin bath from under the counter. “Take your clothes off sweetheart and come through.” He called to the bathroom. He began heating up some water on the stove, filling the bath slowly. When Steve came through, he had that smile on his face, a challenge completed. He wasn’t shy as he walked naked into the kitchen, smiling at Bucky. 

“I did it,” he said triumphantly, grinning at the bath. There were lots of different rewards that they used, but this was one of both their favourites. 

“Yeah you did sweetie.” Bucky said, genuine pride in his voice. He got away with things he wouldn't usually when Steve was like this, all happy from completing a challenge, though he tried not to take advantage of it. He kissed his forehead again before going back to filling the bath. He pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and checked the temperature. “We’re all good to go, hop in.” He said, stroking Steve’s side gently with his dry hand. Steve hummed happily as he sunk into the warm water. The tub wasn’t big enough for him to stretch his legs out, but he wiggled his toes and sent ripples through the surface. Bucky picked up some shampoo and a cup, wetting Steve’s hair before massaging shampoo through the golden strands. They didn’t talk much, letting Steve slip into a soft happy state. Like this he could let go of his insecurities, not minding Bucky seeing him naked, not minding being taken care of like he was. Bucky rinsed his hair before soaping up a cloth and beginning to wash Steve’s body. He got down his torso before his hand slipped between Steve’s legs. 

“Yes or no?” He asked gently. Some days Steve would say yes, and Bucky would bring him off in the water, and some days Steve would say no, wanting to just enjoy the bath. This was the latter. 

“No,” Steve said softly, shaking his head. Bucky moved his hand away, washing down Steve’s legs instead. This was all for Steve, whatever he wanted. Once he was clean, Bucky helped Steve out of the tub, grabbing a towel and patting the blond down. They still didn’t say anything, but Steve had a gentle glazed look to his eyes and a smile on his face that showed he was in a good place. Bucky ruffled the towel through Steve’s hair before combing it back into place. He leaned in to press his lips to Steve’s, kissing him softly and slowly, no rush to anything. Steve returned the kiss in the same way, which was good. It meant he was aware enough to answer. 

“Are you tired yet baby?” He asked gently, stroking Steve’s side with his fingertips. Steve shook his head slowly in reply, and even though he did look sleepy Bucky decided to believe him. “What do you wanna do then?” Steve wasn’t so good at using words when he got like this, but he gently pressed a finger to buckys lips. Bucky knew what that meant, taking Steve’s hand and kissing the finger once. “Go lie down on the bed sweetheart. I’m gonna empty the bath then I’ll be right through.” Steve didn’t need telling twice, wandering off happily to the bedroom, all the tension that was usually in those small shoulders drained away. 

Bucky did as he said he would, getting the bath water down the drain, before following Steve quietly. Steve’s eyes were closed, spread out on the bed, and that same smile was on his face, satisfied with life for the moment. 

Bucky knew what was wanted of him and he didn’t waste time. He started at Steve’s knee, kissing softly upwards towards his hip. Steve hummed happily at the affection, wriggling ever so slightly. When he reached the join between Steve’s legs and his body, Bucky nuzzled into his groin. They didn’t go fast like this, this was the time when Bucky got to be soft and gentle and pour all of his emotions into making Steve happy. He kissed along to the sparse blond hair that surround Steve’s cock, still mostly soft but showing a little interest. He kissed up the length, before repeating the action with the other leg. This time Steve was harder, enough for Bucky to lick gently, small kitten licks just to get started. Steve moaned and hummed softly, barely quiet for a second, and his sounds raised pitch as Bucky took his tip gently between his lips. He used his hand briefly to pull Steve to full hardness before going back to using just his mouth. He sucked gently at the tip and licked along the shaft alternately. Steve was squirming more now, but didn’t push his hips up into buckys mouth. On each go Bucky took more of Steve between his lips, until he was taking as much as he could. He moved his hand to gently fondle Steve’s balls, the other beginning to massage his entrance, not pushing in without slick, still just moving slowly as the smaller man began to come apart. It wasn’t dramatic or energetic, just soft and happy as Steve’s voice got a little louder and his wriggling got more erratic. He didn’t need to tell Bucky he was about to come, and Bucky sucked him through it as he cried out softly, hands grabbing at the sheets while Bucky swallowed it down. 

He pulled off to nuzzle at Steve’s hip. He kissed up his stomach, across his chest, back up to Steve’s mouth. They kissed softly for a moment, and Steve was the one to pull back first. 

“I love you buck,” he whispered. 

“I love you too Stevie.” Bucky whispered back. “Are you ready to sleep now?” He got a small nod at that, Steve’s eyes closed already. “Okay baby, you sleep. I’m going to go change and I’ll be right back, I promise.” Steve gave him a small smile as Bucky pulled away. As he changed he wondered what in earth he’d done to deserve someone so perfect, and as he slid into bed again he decided he didn’t care. All that mattered was he got to pull Steve to his chest and sleep through the night with him.


End file.
